Celestial body
A celestial body is an astronomical object in the sky that produces light. These sources of light are seen as being connected to the Otherworld, and are either recognized as angelic beings or are central aspects to any mystery cult. There are eight major celestial bodies visible to the naked eye: Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Mercury, Polaris, the Sun, and the Moon. The former five are called planets, with the Moon occupying a unique position and the Sun and Polaris being called a star. Other stars that occupy the night sky have various names but do not have the same value in astronomy, astrology, nor in alchemy. There are four major celestial bodies that are not visible to an unaided eye: Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Galilee. These are sometimes designated as being in the "far realm" and are not called "heavenly bodies." Names The twelve major celestial bodies are listed here, and are identifiable with one another. These are the names for each of the languages. Associations and elements In the realms of alchemy, religion, and astronomy as a whole, the importance of celestial bodies have played an incalculable role in the development of humanoid civilization. This is due to the efforts of scholars, patronage of rulers, and interactions with deities. The following are known associations based on schools of study and religious significance. What makes a celestial body useful for these schools of study is the fact that it has "taken an interest" in mortal dealings. That is, fixed stars are not useful because they do not wish to be acted upon or influence the world, but once a celestial body "pays attention" to the world, it begins to move. A distinction between celestial bodies is made by how they "pay attention." An angel is a agent (a heavenly body) that does not encroach on free will nor debases itself to take on a form of material being. Instead, it is subtle in its guidance and must be sought, rather than commanding equal interest. In contrast, a devil is an agent (a fallen star) that takes mortal form to directly influence the material world. This can be seen as benevolence by mystery cults to devils, or as the ultimate violation by those who rebuke them. Explanation of alchemical transmutation Alchemy relies on the movement of the celestial bodies to understand how to produce certain effects, depending on the school of alchemy. What is common between the schools of alchemy is the idea that the patterns of celestial bodies must be mimicked to produce a desired outcome. To enhance the qualities of a substance or create a useful solution, one must have ingredients interact and be added during certain stages of a work in order to achieve the effects designated by a star chart. As an example, a simple alchemical process is to produce azoth (alkahest in Elvish), a universal solvent. To do so in Dawrven alchemy, one must recognize its properties: the ability to separate components to their "base forms" (such as dissolving steel back into iron and carbon). This is associated with water, a solvent in and of itself. This is both the starting ingredient and represents its place within the Dwarven elements. Now, the planet Neptune must be followed along its astrological chart and adding appropriate minerals, transitioning the different part of the night sky as it passes through different constellations. For example, from its starting place in Chariots, it must pass through Fortunes and Nations as Neptune. As it passes the domain of the Nations, it becomes azoth. What is referred to as lateral shifts or humouring depending on the school refers to a change necessary for more complex alchemical formulations. Not all planets pass through certain parts of the sky; for instance, in Elven alchemy, lead (Saturn) does not pass through Emperors, so thus it cannot ever become a precious metal like gold. However, certain processes can enable this shift. In Elven alchemy, this requires a polyphant's stone; in Dwarven alchemy, one must pass through the "gates" of chemistry, which requires exceptional skill and knowledge. This process, the "Great Work," is sacred and core to Alphar-inspired work. The philosopher's stone for instance requires passing through each humour in twelve "gates" to create the prima materia. Elven and Dwarvish alchemy The elves and dwarves have conflicting, yet equally valid, forms of interpreting alchemy and astrology. Some of this appears superficial. Elves rely on the Dominant Body constellations, while dwarves use Ptolemaic Bodies. The magnum opus, the "Great Work," of each school also differs. Dwarvish alchemy is focused on the philosopher's stone, which can be used functionally to replace all other alchemy by healing the sick and turning base metals into noble metals without complicated processes. In contrast, Elvish alchemy seeks to imbue that power to people or mundane objects. However, the philosophy behind each form of alchemy is fundamentally different. In fact, they are inverse of one another. Dwarven alchemy changes things fundamentally by interpreting astronomy through the context of anatomy. Elven alchemy bestows properties upon things by interpreting astronomy through the context of magic. In this way, they are radically different: the former is a mechanical process grounded in material understanding, while the latter is occupied with divinity and religion. Elven elements The Elven elements are based on understandings of Mim Kapal and her four daughters, and use the elemental chart to transfer divinity from "divine objects" to "mortal objects." While this does change the physicality of the object, most often this is reflected by making a lateral shift from a substance of the same element. For example, divinity can be passed from lead to zinc using alchemy (divine earth to mortal earth). By using this process, magic can be imbued into mundane substances such as iron, or even made inherently magical by imbuing divinity from several different elements into a single object. For instance, once can smelt tin and copper for bronze, which contains the elements of wood and metal. From here, it can be silvered to contain divine fire, and then enhanced with lead and mercury to create titanis metal. In addition, by substituting mortal flesh into the equation, one can gain sorcerer abilities through alchemy. However, doing so requires opening the Five Doors, all of which are taboo to elves. This means a blood sacrifice (water), hoarding and destroying wealth (metal), a burning of a sacred grove (wood), disturbing or defiling sacred ground (earth), and finally, harming a dragon (fire). Dwarven alchemy The Dwarven elements are rooted in medicine, hence their association with humanoid organs. They are also based on the four humours and elements: sanguine (air), cholic (fire), melancholic (earth), and phlegmatic (water). These are further divided into "triplicities" that dictate how the element is ruled or interacts with the celestial body. A triplicity denotes a three-way interact between the elements and the part of the sky that they rule. This is based on how the organs of the body create or utilizes these elements. An organ that "creates" the element is the element of the day. In contrast, an organ that "utilizes" the element is the element of the night. Finally, a final position is held by the "keeper" of the element. This organ changes the element from one form to another. Explanations vary between the literal (lungs are used for breathing air) to the metaphorical (the pituitary gland transcends flesh into immaterial, as it contains the soul). Characteristics Celestial bodies are most often interpreted as beings of immense power and can be most easily portrayed as deities and gods. However, it would be incorrect to say that they are necessarily worshiped or worthwhile of veneration. Rather, they are distinguished as being angels, which can even be emissaries for gods rather than gods themselves. Heavenly bodies The "heavenly bodies" are the readily seen celestial objects, which includes the sun, moon, Polaris, Mars, mercury, Venus, Saturn, and Jupiter. These can be seen unaided and have the strongest influences on the world at large.Category:Alchemy